thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7( azulithefastest fanfic )
Chapter : 7 Azaad looked up Bariga for a moment until it clicked "Bariga its been so long since Azaad"s has seen you" Azaad says in recolonization which made Full's heart Sink slightly "Bariga is happy to see Bariga brother again its been so long we were only just cubs " Bariga said azaad chuckled as they talked got to know each other for a while chuluun spoke “ let me go Honey Badger !” Chuluun Said With annoyance as she tried to struggling free “Not gonna happened Ghost “ Bunga sing sang Chuluun sighed and spoke sarcastically “which one worse Makcuha or the Honey Badger “ Beshte looks At fuli and decided to make conversation “ hey Fuli “ beshte spoke snapping her out of her thoughts “Im not jeal- “ Fuli Said quickly not completely hearing what beshte actual Said huh?” Beshte Asked giving her a confused as well as Bunga and Chuluun Fuli scoffed getting an Uncomfortable feeling By the looks “ don't give That look !you know I hate being looked at like that ! “ Fuli Says Defensively getting azaad’s Attention As he walk up to her after catching up with Bariga and bumps Fuli’s shoulder making it look playful when it was affectionate just then Ulul flew by hooting “ kion a leopard is entering the tree but it doesn’t look like Makcuha I thought I let you know “ thank you Ullu i think i May know who it is “ kion Said “No problem kion hooted ulul The leopard rain to the river of patience causing everyone but Azaad and Fuli Beshte smiles and shouts Badili how goes protecting your territory “ beshte Asked Badili smiles at familiar faces oh lion guard its been so long oh the tips and trick you taught me worked great Mapagano hasn’t never returned he left with his leap decided to join Makucha’s “ Badili. started to explain getting everyon attention including Bariga and Azaad had an idea and he nudged Fuli And she look up and locked eyes with azaad “come with Azaad habibata” Azaad whisperEd to her making Fuli’s heart flutter as she and Azaad left walking side by side the walked thought the forest habitat Then azaad spoke again “Azaad thought we could spend time together and do whatever Habibata wants Azaad is happy to reunite with my sister but Azaad is happier being with you Habibata “Azaad Said from the heart and Fuli pushed herself against azaad “ I’ll do anything that you want azaad” fuli Says slightly flirtatiously Azaad smiles softly as he leads her to a secluded area Badil smiles “ is Fuli around i was wondered if i can challenge her to a race “ she’s right over ther- I mean she was where'd she go “ bunga Asked “hey ghost were fuli go” “how Should I know I found out Muckucha replaced me he double crossed me oh he will pay “ chuluun Said angrily Category:Azulithefastest